To Make You Feel My Love
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Sometimes the one person who's meant to be your partner for life, is the person you least expect. So Sawyer and Hazel are determinate to find that special someone for both their parents. The thing is, Clay and Lorraine have feelings for each other. Which kind of complicates things, because the boy likes the girl... And what is Winter going to do about these confused humans?
1. Clay and Lorraine

Clay looked down at Winter the dolphin and Hope as they swam around the pool as he leaned over the pole. He had given Sawyer and Hazel the evening off so they could go to the new amusement park to spend some time together after Sawyer's three month trip. Today was Saturday, so most of the staff were just getting lazy at home or coming in once in a while to check on the dolphins. Right now, the only ones there were his dad and him and a few volunteers cleaning the pools and feeding the animals. He just stood alone by the pool watching the dolphins. He needed time to think of a few things. Just last night, he had a realization.

He was in love.

But not just in love. He was hopelessly in love. And not with just anyone. He was in love with _Lorraine._ Yes, with Sawyer's _mother._ He thought that was pretty awkward for him. Not to mention what will Sawyer, his daughter's obvious crush, would think.

He tried to think of what would happen if Lorraine knew of what he thought of her. First, he will look ridiculous and she probably won't speak to him for a few days. And later, everything will be awkward between them. Second, Sawyer will definitely look at him in an entire different way. And what will Hazel think of this? Sure, she adored Lorraine, but he couldn't help but to think that she will find it awkward as well.

He sighed and looked at Winter. "So, what do you think, girl? What should I do?"

Winter, who was looking up at Clay, threw water with her mouth to his direction. Clay blinked as Winter and Hope laughed. He sighed again. This dolphins were no help.

"How about if you tell her?"

Clay turned around to see his dad, Reed, watching him in amusement. Of course; his father would have known. He knowns everything.

"About what?"

Reed smirked at him. "You know what." He walked towards him and leaned against the pole, rubbing shoulders with his son. "About Lorraine."

Winter splashed Reed and laughed again. Reed smiled. "See? She agrees with me."

Clay rolled his eyes and glared at the water. "I don't what you are talking about."

Reed laughed. "God, you are as dense as a rock."

Clay glared at his father instead. Reed just smirked and looked down at the dolphins. "You know, Hazel adores her."

Clay just gave up. "But she is also her crush's mother."

"But you love her."

"Shut up." Clay looked away. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, Winter and Hope obviously want you to tell her."

"Please, dad. Don't side with them now."

"I didn't. They sided with me."

Winter and Hope laughed once more. Clay couldn't help but smile at the dolphins.

OOO

That afternoon…

Lorraine felt utterly, completely, stupid. Her? In love with _Clay_? Please. He was the dad of her sons _crush_. Imagine them as a couple. That would have been very awkward. She sat on the kitchen table with a cup of coffee on one hand and her chin resting over the other, thinking of… well… the _situation_. She had sworn to herself after her husband left her that she would not fall again. And if she did, certainly she did not want to fall for Clay.

But she guessed she couldn't help it. He was charismatic, positive, tall, had handsome features…

_'Stop it, Lorrie. You are just making things harder for yourself and everyone else.'_ She thought. _'But then again, he's very attractive… Stop it!'_

She drank a small sip from her coffee. "He's not for you." She mumbled to herself.

"Hey mom!"

Lorraine almost jumped when she heard her son's voice. She forced a smile on her face. "Hello, sweetheart! How was your day?"

Sawyer opened the fridge grabbed a bottle of water and looked at his mom. "It was awesome." He gulped down half bottle before asking. "So, who's not for you?" He smirked.

Lorraine almost choked with her coffee. "What?"

"Please, mom. You talk to yourself when you are alone. I heard you clearly when I walked into the kitchen."

Lorraine blushed a little. '_Damn it, Clay…'_ She thought. Instead, she replied, "No one, sweetheart."

Sawyer was still not convinced. "Alright, but I am going to find out who is he, so I can give him a few words." He left the room with a smile on his face and bottle of water at hand, leaving Lorraine with a slight blush over her cheeks. Once he arrived to his room, he placed the bottle of water on the nightstand and took out his cellphone.

_"Hazel? U there?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"We got a mission."_

_"What kind of mission?"_

_"I am pretty sure mom likes someone."_


	2. A Dolphin Chat

The next day, Sawyer and Hazel arrived early at the aquarium and sat beside Winter and Hope's pool where they discussed a few matchmaking ideas. They talked on and on for almost two hours in which in between, they went swimming with Winter.

"Who do you think he might be? Maybe it's someone I know?" Sawyer wondered as he and Hazel petted Winter.

"Maybe. Or maybe it is Dr. McCarthy?" Hazel and Sawyer looked at each other and started laughing.

Sawyer shocked his head. "No, he's definitely not. Maybe it's a man on the same age scale as her."

"Maybe."

There was a crashing sound on the background, which startled Winter. Sawyer quickly smoothed her head to calm her down. Turned out it was Hazel's grandfather, Reed, who had accidently dropped a toolbox.

"Oops. Sorry, kids. Didn't mean to scare you. My hands aren't that young anymore." He picked up the tools and stood up. "I heard something about your mother being in love, did I?"

Sawyer smiled. "Yeah, and we were trying to find out who it might be."

Reed smirked. "Well, have you tried finding someone close? Maybe someone close to you guys?"

Hazel gasped. "It's not you, isn't it?"

Reed laughed. "No, no, Hazel. I'm too old. Maybe it's someone we all know."

"You know something, don't you Reed?" Sawyer asked suspiciously.

Reed shook his head. "I don't know what in the oceans are you talking about, boy." He left humming a soft melody of a song.

Sawyer and Hazel looked at each other. "That was weird."

"Agreed."

Winter, however and if possible, rolled her eyes. '_Humans…' _She thought.

OOO

After Sawyer and Hazel left, Winter and Hope had the pool all for themselves again. They dived under water for a few minutes of dolphin chatting and gossip before the caretakers came back.

'_These humans are too confusing.'_ Hope commented. Her voice, to the human ear, sounded just like whistles, but between dolphins, they were just as normal as humans. _'I mean, the doctor and Sawyer's mother will make a good couple.'_

'_You are too naïve, Hope.'_ Winter shook her head. '_First of all, humans are too confusing and its better to let them be because you'll get a terrible headache trying to understand them. Second, Hazel and Sawyer obviously like each other and having their parents together will be very awkward, even though they will definitely make a great couple.'_

'_I see. But why?'_ Hope whined like the stubborn young dolphin she was.

'_I would slap my face if my fins were longer…'_ Winter murmured. _'Hope, listen, I have seen the way the doctor looks at Sawyer's mother and vice versa, and they obviously adore each other. But also, you must understand that Sawyer and Hazel would make a great couple as well. And the chemistry is there. But think about it: if the doctor and the nurse were to marry, that would make Sawyer and Hazel brothers. So it's either one couple or another.'_

'_I might be silly, but Sawyer and Hazel aren't blood related. So they could be a couple even if their parents married each other. I remember that my cousin three times removed married my older sister.'_ Hope said. '_Or was it my half-brother that married my sister? I don't remember…'_

Winter just stared at the younger dolphin. '_Actually… you have a pretty good point. It could happen…'_

"Winter! Hope! Dinner time!" Phoebe called from above holding a large bucket of fish in her hands.

Hope's eyes brightened in delight. '_FOOD!_' She swan to the surface at full speed. Winter sighed and followed her, but the possibility of the doctor and the nurse getting still hung fresh in her mind.


	3. Secrets Not So Secrets

Clay rubbed the space between his eyes as he leaned down to pick up the broken pieces of the plate. Yesterday had been tiring enough to make him drop a plate while washing the dishes. He picked piece by piece and threw them into the trash can. He stood up and finished washing the last dishes. As he dried his hands, he went through the list of things he had to do at eight in the morning. Which was in half an hour.

He had to give out schedules for the week to everyone in the aquarium and assign the volunteers their duties and who they should help. He had to make arrangements with Dr. McCarthy for Winter's new tail. He also had to sign a few papers and fill out some documents. Then, he'll call Lorraine and see if she wanted to have lunch with him and if she refused, he'll eat by himself in his office and think about another way to get her to have dinner with him then. After that, he will feed the animals, deal with a small operation to a turtle and then spend some time with Hazel. After that, make sure Lorraine goes to have dinner with him.

He smiled and shook his head. Of course she wouldn't. Meanwhile, he will get an aspirin for his growing headache.

OOO

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Hazel said through the microphone as the audience clapped. "A fine, playful young dolphin, right Hope?"

Hope gave a dolphin laugh to Hazel.

"Hope was rescued a six months ago when she was approximately two months old. Too young to be without a mother and by herself. So we brought her here and she meet Winter. Now, they are the best of friends. Isn't that right, Winter?"

Winter laughed and gave her trade mark bird sound.

Clay watched from a distance the dolphin's performing for all the kids in the audience, which in their majority had many physical deformations or incapacities. The performance made them happy and Winter was their hero; their hope.

He cleared his throat, feeling it a little sore. Good thing he had miraculously finished all his chores because he really wanted to watch the show. He looked around the crowd and saw a hand waving at him; it was Dr. McCarthy. The good old doctor made his way through the crowd towards him.

"Clay, how are you doing?" He shook his hand.

"Great, doctor. You arrived a little early."

"I had no other appointments today so I decided to buy a good cheeseburger and came here." He held up his cheeseburger bag. "By the way, here's the new tail." He hand Clay the suitcase.

Clay took it and place it over the nearest table. He opened and gave a low whistle. "You gave yourself away, doc."

"Yes, I know." The doctor said with a small amount of pride and swallowed a good bite of the burger. "I had a great inspiration watching animal planet, a documentary on dolphins specifically. I made these tail to look even more normal and the mechanism is much smoother, so Winter should love it once it is on."

Clay nodded. "Great job, doc. Couldn't have done it better myself." He closed the case and left it there. They would try it after the show. Clay leaned against the wall and so did Dr. McCarthy.

The good old doctor chewed on his burger as they both watched Winter and Hope jumping and laughing and doing tricks. Once the doctor ate his whole burger, he took a few moments to digest it before turning his face to Clay, whose gaze seemed lost somewhere in the crowd. "So, Clay. Bro to bro, as younger people will say, what's up with you and Lorraine."

Clay's eyes widened and he quickly looked at him. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Dr. McCarthy gave a chuckle and looked at Clay in the eye. "I know a man hopelessly in love when I see one. And I have seen the way you look at Lorraine."

"Not you too…" Clay mumbled, stepping away from the wall, looking away. "First dad, then the dolphins and now you. Who else?"

"Kyle."

"What?" Clay looked at the doctor, confused.

Dr. McCarthy just smiled. "He's behind you."

Clay turned his head around and saw Kyle, Sawyer's cousin, looking at him with a smug smile. "So it's true, right?"

"Alright, who else knows?" Clay said, looking back and forth between the two. "And is it that obvious?"

"I think Phoebe suspects something, but otherwise, we are good." Kyle said. "And yeah, it's kind of obvious if people know you well enough."

Clay fought the urge of slapping his face with little success. "God, this is embarrassing."

Dr. McCarthy placed a hand on Clay's shoulders. "I once met this beautiful Latin-American girl in my early twenties. I told her how I felt."

"What happened?" Clay asked.

"She already had a boyfriend. I did feel bad. I feel in a small depression and grabbed a couple of beers." He smiled. Clay looked at him with wide eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that you should tell her before it's too late."

Clay and Kyle looked at him. "Whoa, that was intense." Said Kyle. "Maybe you should do it. You know? Tell my aunt."

"Alright, alright! I will! Just stop asking questions or teasing me about it." Clay looked at his watch. "I need to go. I'll see you in ten minutes for Winter's tail."

He stormed away with his cheeks glowing red and feeling bad because he said a good lie.

Meanwhile, Dr. McCarthy and Kyle laughed. "It's not that obvious." Said the doctor. "I just know because Reed told me. And now you know because you overheard us."

Kyle chuckled. "But I'm pretty sure Phoebe suspected it for some time now. She just got proof of it today."

They laughed for a few good minutes.


	4. When the kids find out

Sawyer looked at Hazel from afar, admiring her gentle hair and freckled face and looked back at his notebook. He was doing an essay for History class and there was no calmer place for him that the aquarium to do his homework. He had quite an interesting _view_. Hazel. Young, happy, beautiful Hazel-

"Sawyer!"

Sawyer shook his head and looked at Hazel who was glaring down at him. "Um, yes?"

"Will you stop daydreaming with whatever you are thinking and go back to your essay? I need to help feed the dolphins!" She stormed away with a bucket of fish. Sawyer blushed a little and decided to finish his essay. Winter, on the other _fin_, glared at the two love birds and shook her head. '_Humans… When are they going to learn?'_ She thought.

OOO

Later that night, Lorraine stepped out of the shower and dried herself. After that, she quickly dressed up in her blue pajamas and made her way towards her room. She closed the door behind her and let herself fall into the comfort of her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before reaching to her nightstand and pulled out a photo album. She viewed the pictures of Sawyer and Hazel. Pictures of Winter and Hope and other animals in the aquarium. Some pictures of Clay, Dr. McCarthy, Kyle, Clay, Hazel, Reed, Phoebe, Clay… Ok, so she had a lot of pictures of Clay. So what?

She closed the album and sighed. She adored Clay, but… she would not gather the courage to tell him how much he meant to her. She sighed.

"Mom!"

"Yeah, Sweetheart?"

"I think you forgot the stove!"

"Oh my God!" She stormed out of her room into the kitchen.

Sawyer tiptaptoed into his mom's room with a smirk and grabbed the album on the last page his mom was watching. When he took a look, his smirk fell. He took out his cellphone and dialed Hazel's number.

"Hazel? I think I found out who mom likes. And we might have a problem…"

OOO

Someone else in pajamas looked at several pictures on his cellphone. Most were of Lorraine. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He eyes snapped open when he heard his daughter scream.

"AHHH!"

"Hazel!? Are you alright?" He stood up.

"I'm fine! I just found out something!"

"What did you found out?"

"Nothing!"

Clay shrugged and turned back to his phone.

OOO

"What do you mean!?" Hazel asked.

_"Well, I can't simply steal the album, she even has a picture of YOUR dad shaped like a heart!"_ Sawyer said as he entered to his room and closed the door.

"This can't be true… this can't be…"

_"Well, what do we do?"_

"I don't know…" Hazel sat on her bed. "I mean, Lorraine and dad will look great together but… It would be awkward… And I don't think dad is interested. He hasn't been interested in anyone since, well… my mom…"

_"Yeah… My mom either since my dad left…"_ Sawyer looked at his feet. "_Listen, I…um… going to sleep… We will talk about this in the morning."_

"Alright, Sawyer. Bye"

"_Bye."_

Sawyer put his cellphone on the nightstand, grabbed his pillow and scream in it.


	5. Hope's Terrible Jokes

Winter swan in slow circle around the pool, exercising her body with the prosthetic tail on and it was also a good time to think about her favorite, confusing humans.

"They are crazy." She said to herself. "Truth, they are beings capable of a lot of love, but they can't even tell each other how much they love each other."

"Yeah, and they say they are smarter than us." Commented Hope, who was watching boringly at Winter. "I mean, we dolphins go straight to the point and tell the other dolphin how we feel about them. For example: Winter, you are super awesome."

"Thank you, Hope. And you are super hungry." Winter said, still swimming around.

Hope looked at her stomach. "…food…" She looked back at Winter. "I am a young, hungry dolphin. What can I say?"

Winter glared. "You can say something that isn't related to food."

"Like my fish jokes?"

Winter rolled her eyes in frustration. "Here we go…"

"What does a fish say to another fish?"

Winter sighed, seeing no other way out of this, and she answered. "I don't know, what?"

Hope touched her cheeks with her fins and made that resembled a fish. "Glo, glo, glo!" She burst out laughing at her own joke and Winter looked at the smaller dolphins like she was mad.

"What about this one? What does a fish do when it wants to commit suicide?" Hope looked at Winter, awaiting an answer.

Winter just looked at the dolphin. "What does it do?"

Hope pointed to her mouth. "They go into my mouth!"

Winter wanted more than anything to hit her head over and over with the glass window of the pool. But she would scare the humans. Instead she just stopped swimming and glared at Hope who was still laughing. She knew there was one more joke to go and this will all be over. Hope took several minutes to calm herself. "OK, How about this one?"

"Promise it's the last one?"

"Promise!" Hope cleared her throat. "What does a dolphin say to a fish?"

"I don't know. What does it say?" Winter said in a very sarcastic voice.

"I will invite you for dinner!" Hope laughed. She took a look at Winter and immediately stopped laughing. Winter was literary shaking in hatred of those dumb jokes. Hope gulped and swam away. "Don't kill me!"

"ARG!" Winter swam to get her.

OOO

Meanwhile, outside the pool and looking at the dolphins through the pool window, various kids with physical disabilities or kids without them, all looked at the dolphins.

"They are so cute!"

"They are playing tag!"

"I wanna hug them!"

"They look so happy!"

The kids watched in joy as Winter chased down Hope. But the real reason as to why she was chasing down the younger dolphin it was unknown to the children.

OOO

Clay walked towards the dolphin pools with a bucket full of fish. He sat at the white platform inside the pool and called at the dolphins. Winter and Hope stopped chasing each other and swam up to the surface, Hope being the first to arrive. Clay smiled at the two dolphins and threw a fish to Hope, who was the more impatient of the two.

"Hello, ladies." Clay said as he threw a fish to Winter.

She swallowed the fish and said to Hope (Not that Clay would understand): "_Why doesn't he use that charisma with Lorraine?"_

Hope, of course, did not answered as she caught another fish. Clay continued this for five minutes until Winter got tired of his silence.

"_Why is he as dense as a rock? He doesn't anything about anything or Lorraine!"_ She splashed his face.

Clay rubbed his eyes from the water and looked at Winter. "OK, you two have been acting very strange with me."

The two dolphins nodded. Clay slapped his face and sighed. "Ok, so what's your problem?" The two dolphins stared at something behind him. "What?" He asked.

"I knew you were a dolphin whisperer." Said a sweet voice, followed by a melodious laughter.

Clay turned around and saw Lorraine standing there with her purse and dressed in a floral dress. Clay stared at her for a few seconds before greeting her with a somehow smug but shy smile. "Hey, Lorraine. What brings you here?"

The dolphins now really wanted to slap him. "_That's not the way you greet a woman, dummy!"_ Hope said, but to human ears, they were still a bunch of tweets and whistles. "_You got to kiss her hand like a proper gentleman!"_

Winter looked at Hope. "_You're so old fashioned… And top thinking of The Little Mermaid, Hope!"_ She added upon seeing the dreamy look on Hope's face.

Lorraine smiled at Clay. "Well, to answer your question, I do have a son that works here and I came to get him."

Clay raised an eyebrow in question. "Sawyer always goes home on his bike alone."

"I brought him today, he goes with me today."

"Oh, alright." Clay answered. He scratched the back of his head as he looked at Lorraine. "So, will you…"

The dolphins leaned in closer, awaiting to hear him asking Lorraine on a date.

"…will you pass me that bucket of fish, please?" His cheeks were burning.

Winter and Hope officially wanted to slap him. Twice. They heard a _Gawk!_ on top of them and saw Rufus standing over a piece of concrete, looking down at Clay and Lorraine.

Lorraine passed the bucket with incredible ease at Clay. "You only used one hand."

"And?" Lorraine asked, amusement noticeable on her voice.

"Well, this is very heavy."

"I have to work out a little bit because of my job as a nurse. I have to lift a few patients a day, you know."

Clay blushed a little bit. "Oh, right. I forgot."

Lorraine just smiled. "Well, I'm off to get Sawyer. See you around, Clay."

"Bye." He said, but she was already turning the corner.

Winter and Hope looked at each other, then at Clay and then at Rufus who was desperately trying to catch their attention.

"_What is it, Rufus?"_ Hope asked.

Rufus looked down at Winter and Hope. "_I have some news you two mammals might be interested in."_

Hope smiled._ "Which bring me to another joke."_

_"DON'T!" _Winter said.

_"What happens when people see Rufus with a turtle?"_

No one answered.

_"Rufus and Mavis sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-"_

_"HOPE!"_

_"GAWK!"_


	6. Rufus' Deal

"What do you mean they want them to hate each other?!" Hope shouted at Rufus.

Rufus just shrugged. "I was just teasing the visitors when I overheard them. They were saying something about not wanting their parents together, so they were going to do everything in their smelly hands so forbid it."

Winter shook her head. "This is not good. Not good at all."

Rufus eyed Winter. "I can try to sabotage their plans. For a prize."

Winter looked at the bird. "What do you want, Rufus?"

Rufus looked around boringly. "Oh, you know… a few fishes or so…"

"We'll give you five fishes. Each." Winter said seriously.

Hope gasped. "WHAT? Not the fish! NOT the fish!"

Winter glared at the younger dolphin. "Do you want Clay and Lorraine together or not? We would do it ourselves, but we can't get ourselves out of this pool and Rufus is the only one who is stubborn enough (and the only bird we know) that can help us."

Hope sighed. "Alright."

Winter turned back t Rufus. "So we have a deal?"

Rufus seemed to think about it. "Sure. Deal."

Hope looked up to Rufus and smirked. "And after that, can I tease you about your lost love, Mavis?"

Rufus glared. "Don't push it, bottlenose fish." He flew away.

OOO

Sawyer and Hazel watched as Lorraine approached them. Sawyer whispered. "Remember. Not a word." Hazel nodded and acted naturally.

Lorraine arrived and smiled at both teens. "Hello, how are you doing?"

"We're doing fine, mom." Sawyer said happily, putting a bucket of fish over the nearest table.

Hazel smiled at Lorraine. "We were just wondering if you have seen Rufus around."

Lorraine raised an eyebrow. "Why? Did he stole something?"

Hazel's eyes widened a little. "Oh, yeah. He… um… He stole my… phone! That's right! He stole my phone."

Lorraine tried not to laugh. "Well, I saw him over the dolphin's pool when I was talking to Clay…" Sawyer dropped the fish bucket over his foot. He yelped and jumped up and down in one foot.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Lorraine approached him, her nursing instincts kicking in.

"I'm fine, mom!" Sawyer said. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Lorraine's nervous gaze was replaced with a gentle smile. "Well, I came to pick you up, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Let finish this and I'm done."

"Don't worry, Sawyer. Just go home, I'll do it." Hazel said as she picked up the stack of papers Sawyer was about to pick.

"Well… alright. See you later, Hazel."

"Bye."

OOO

Later that night, Hazel passed back and forth in her room, trying to think of a way to get Lorraine and her dad away from each other.

In her opinion, she never expected Lorraine to fall for her dad. Of course, her dad was a handsome man and even she had to admit that. But to imagine him and her together would be… awkward. And of course, she wouldn't want her crush's mother in a relationship with her dad. That would ruin her chances with Sawyer. She that was a little selfish, but she really liked Sawyer.

There was a knock on her door and Hazel looked up. "Come in." The door opened and it was Reed, Hazel's grandfather poking his head into her room.

"Hello, sailor. May I ask what has been happening here?"

Hazel smiled and decided to follow the little game. "Nothing, captain, sir. I was just doing some thinking, sir."

"Well, what were you thinking about, mate?"

"Something I rather not tell you, sir."

"Sawyer?"

"NO, SIR!"

Reed laughed. "Well, sailor, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Better get ready."

"Yes, sir?" Hazel blushed a little bit in embarrassment as Reed closed the door. "What are we going to do?" She mumbled.


	7. Hazel's Discovery

Hazel stared wide-eyed at the phone in her hand. Her eyes were so wide, they might have as well popped out of her eye sockets. The phone was not hers by any chance. Oh no, sir. The thing is that a few minutes ago, her dad, her grandfather and her were having a wonderful dinner when the office phone started ringing and Clay had to take it, because it was an important call for some new equipment and Reed finished his dinner so he retired to read a book, leaving Hazel lo eat on her won. She was about to eat a spoonful of rice when she noticed her dad's phone. She couldn't keep her curiosity in, so she grabbed it and quickly searched for the pictures.

The thing is that she never expected to see so many, MANY pictures of Lorraine. She was shocked. His dad liked Lorraine. And Lorraine liked him back.

Oh…snap…

She heard her dad's footsteps and she quickly turned off the phone and resumed her earlier eating position, trying to act normal. Clay arrived at the dinner and sat down. "Where is your grandfather?" He asked as he picked his spoon and started eating.

Hazel avoided his eyes. "He finished his food and went to read a book."

"Wonder what book it was."

"Yeah…" Hazel glanced at all places except her father. She wanted to ask something. To see… Just to make sure… "Hey, dad. Have you… ever liked someone after… mom?"

Clay glanced at Hazel. "What makes you ask that?"

"Nothing, just my curiosity."

Clay placed his cup over the table. "Yeah, I have." Hazel wanted to gasp. So it was true. But before she did, Clay glanced at her. "Listen, you don't have to send clues you can be direct to me about Sawyer."

Hazel's face went red. "What!? I didn't mean-"

Clay chuckled. "Relax, I was just teasing you." He suddenly went serious. "Want to talk about it?"

"Dad!"

"Ok, ok." He held his hands up in surrender. "No need to go all mad at me." He pick up his cup again and took a sip.

Hazel carefully looked at him. "But do you like someone right now?"

Clay glance at Hazel. "I might…"

"Who is she?"

"Just… just go to bed, ok, sweetheart?"

Hazel stared and frowned. "Alright. I'll go to bed. Good night." She left, not bothering to wash her dishes.

Clay stayed there and sighed. He was sure Hazel found out something.


	8. A Short Conversation

Hazel grabbed her phone and called Sawyer right away.

"Sawyer! I have some news! Dad likes someone!"

"OH, really? Who is it?"

"Your mom."

"WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?"

"I was investigating through his phone and there were just too many pictures. As in TOO many pictures of Lorraine!"

"That can't be true. If it is, I'll be Rufus' slave for a week. (Not really)"

"I asked him if he liked someone. He said yes. It's not only coincidence. Who keeps so many pictures of your mother in their phone?"

"Me, my aunt and Kyle."

"But my dad?"

"Good point. I'll quote you now: This is not good. Not good at all."

"Jajaja…"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know."

"This will be difficult."

"I know." Hazel's eyes brightened. "But, do you think…"

"What?"

"I don't know… I mean, they would make a good couple…"

"Don't go in there, Hazel."

"Alright, I was kidding."

Hazel began to punch a stuffed bear as a short silence consumed the conversation. "So... they like each other."

"Yep."

"So… got any ideas?"

"I think I do…"

**I know this was very, very short. But I got something for next chapter. Review!**


End file.
